


Freaky Tuesday

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, Bowleg Love, Foreskin Play, Freckle Love, Incest, M/M, RP, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When on a case, the brothers are taken by surprise when they realize they’ve… Swapped bodies some how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Season: 3ish

Dean moved swiftly through the dark alley, gun in hand as he wandered forward in stealth. He hated splitting up with Sam, but it was necessary in this case. It wasn't even a matter of worrying about being attacked while he was alone, but thinking something might get the drop on his brother.

Sam had taken the other side of the building hesitantly, creeping around the corners of the dark walls, ready for any sign of movement. It was dark- _too_ dark, making it incredibly easy for this damn thing to get away. The younger Winchester heard the sound of something dropping, without thinking he rushed to where the sound had come from.

His gun was up, finger on the trigger, peering into the night fog cautiously as he felt a sharp, searing pain in the back of his neck. He glanced around to find nothing, reaching behind to grab at the spot before he pulled his hand around again to observe the small bead of fresh blood.

"Dean!" He yelled, not even sure if his brother could hear him from where he was at.

Dean shuddered, the sound of his brother reaching his ears at once and he moved. _Shit_. He knew splitting up was a **bad** idea. He crouched lower, back sliding along the brick wall as he moved, chest heaving nervously.

He turned the corner, gun out at the ready when he gasped, a sudden sting of pressure against his neck and he swung, gun firing off twice before he fell down face first.

The younger Winchester felt funny, not sick, just _different_ , something not easily explainable. He turned from the shady alleyway and started back-tracking his path to Dean, it wasn't like him to not come when Sam yelled.

An overwhelming surge of vertigo hit him and he lost his footing, crashing into the hard wall to his left. He closed his eyes as he thumbed his temples, opening them and stopping, confused. This wasn't where he was just a minute ago, something was... Wrong.

Dean opened his eyes, grimacing as he stood, gun clutched in his shaking hand as he looked around the foggy, dark, wet street. He paused, glancing down at the beige jacketed arms, Sam's gun, the Taurus, and stopped.

_What the hell?_

He swallowed, eyes focusing down to the ground below him and nearly throwing up at the distance from it.

"Dean!" The younger Winchester yelled again, throwing his hand over his mouth no sooner than the words left his mouth, his voice was **considerably** lower. He felt as if someone laid a ton of bricks on his head, he looked down and noticed that his legs were bowed, a lot like Dean's. What the fuck was going on?

Dean leaned against the wall, stomach clenching nervously as he moved along it, "Oh god, I'm gonna be sick," He said, nearly getting **more** sick when he heard his brother's voice come out and not his own. "Sam!" He shouted, brows narrowing as he walked, long legs making him clumsy and also very, very stiff. They felt too... Just... _Long_. He was afraid he'd break them if he stepped to high or moved too fast.

Sam stumbled around the wall, following the sound of _his_ voice? He felt solid and **short** , something was off. The younger Winchester worked his stubby bowed legs around another corner as his body barreled into someone else, completely knocking him over.

Dean fell back, arms reaching out to catch himself and... _Himself_. His eyes met his own and his mouth popped open in surprise, "I'm seriously gonna be sick," He, with his brother's voice, said as he tried to breathe normally.

The younger Winchester's eyes were set wide as he stared at himself in confusion, "I don't get it, what's going on? I'm you and you're... _me_ ," He stammered, observing his hands, his **brother's** hands.

Dean reached back, scratching at his neck, "I don't know, Sam, I just felt somethin' prick my neck an'... An' this," He looked at his own face, staring at it in surprise.

"Don't **touch** me, I mean, my body," Sam said almost protectively, this wasn't good.

Dean narrowed his brows, "What?" He asked in confusion, reaching out, fingers running along his own jaw.

Sam leaned back away from his brother, who was occupying his body, "Don't touch yourself either, I'm in here so I feel things," He muttered as he swatted away Dean's hand, almost painfully confused. This was all backwards, what was happening?

Dean didn't like the completely unusual, open look he was seeing on his own face, the eyebrows up in **Sam's** usual way, all girly and concerned.

"Can you stop lookin' like a vagina, for two seconds?" He asked, standing up and wincing, "Why'd you have to run into me? I don't like this body. There's too much to hurt."

"Wait a minute, there's nothing **wrong** with my body," Sam argued, helping himself up, "You're just used to these little stubs," He snickered as he shook a leg.

"You gotta problem with my legs?" Dean asked, feeling slightly offended, staring at them, already missing them like hell.

"You don't like my body, I don't like your legs," The younger Winchester shrugged, "We need to get outta here."

Dean looked around, "I completely forgot. That... That thing..." He moved, putting the Taurus in the back of his pants as he began walking down the alleyway, "You think it... Did this?"

"That's what it had to of been," Sam replied, "Nothin' else makes any sense." He followed Dean, staring at his own body under the control of his brother, already wanting it back.

"That's the only thing I can think of," The older Winchester responded, annoyed at the stiff body as he rolled his shoulders, trying to wear himself into it or something. He paused, turning back to Sam, "My keys?" He asked, raising a brow.

Sam reached into the unfamiliar pockets as he grabbed the keys and tossed them to... _himself_. They needed to get this shit sorted out and quick.

After they got into the impala, the younger Winchester looked over at his body sitting in the driver's seat, "I swear to God, it's like looking at my twin or somethin'. Some serious _Freaky Friday_ bullshit," He huffed as he diverted his attention out the window.

Dean shifted the seat back, moving the mirrors and shuffling his feet nervously as he started up his baby.

"I don't like this," He admitted as he pulled out of the lot and drove, slightly jerky at first, back to the motel. He put her in park, moved to climb out and slammed his head on the roof of the car. Immediately, the shocked pain caused him to nearly bite through his bottom lip, "Son of a bitch," He breathed out sharply.

"Jesus, Dean," Sam exclaimed, "Not even an hour already and you're leaving marks on me." He got out of the impala, with more ease than usual and glared at his body from across the top of the hood.

The older Winchester climbed out of the car carefully, closing the door as he winced. "Goddamnit," He breathed, hands searching through Sam's jacket pockets and finding the key to their room as he walked up and unlocked it.

He went to the kitchen at once, grabbing a beer from the fridge, popping off the top, and chugging it.

Sam followed Dean inside and sat down at the kitchen table, crossing his legs kind of impatiently, "Dean, I uh, I have to go to the bathroom," He admitted, his eyes were wide as a humorless smile spread. _Perfect_.

Dean walked out into the bedroom and looked at his brother, eyes wide and lips pursed, "Uh... Okay." He shrugged, "Go to the bathroom then?"

"I don't wanna touch _it_ ," Sam stammered nervously, "You need to call Bobby or something and get this fixed."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Why're you makin' a huge deal about this?" He asked, chuckling slightly, "It's a dick. Man up; What the hell?"

"Yeah, but it's not mine, it's **your's** ," Sam argued, looking at his body nervously, "I am a man, shut up." Everything about this had him on edge, but it seemed like it was no big deal to Dean.

"Do you want me to do it for you?" The older Winchester asked, slightly annoyed. Naturally Sam **would** get pissy about something so simple; Like going to the bathroom in your brother's body.

"God, no!" He stood up, walking to the bathroom, "I'll do it." He closed the bathroom door and stared at the frame in the mirror for a good solid 5 minutes before he realized why he'd went into the bathroom in the first place. No big deal right? Just a dick. He undid the fly of his jeans and pulled his _brother's_ dick out to piss, trying to avoid looking at it, curiosity naturally got the better of him.

The younger Winchester washed his hands and stepped out of the bathroom appearing almost dazed.

Dean raised a brow, watching him, "Feel better?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"No," was all he could mutter, avoiding the older Winchester's eyes as he threw the smaller body onto the bed, "Call Bobby?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"I did," Dean said, reaching back to pull Sam's jacket off and kick the shoes from his big ass feet, "He's lookin' into it, but he might not have anythin' 'til tomorrow."

“Shit," Sam mumbled, rubbing his hands over his face, "I'm gonna be stuck in your dinky little body forever."

Dean frowned at the comment and stood, "Yeah, you do that. I'm gonna shower," He said, putting the empty beer bottle on the kitchen counter as he unbuttoned the top of Sam's purple plaid dress shirt.

Sam shot up out of the bed, "What? No!" He choked, voice higher than initially planned, "You c-can't," He stuttered anxiously.

"Sam," Dean looked at his brother, his self, "Your body fell on a wet, back alleyway street, I don't care what you say, I feel..." He shifted, "Really uncomfortable. So I'm gonna shower, an' you can just deal."

"Oh my god, this is a nightmare," The younger Winchester huffed in defeat, turning away to lay back down, "Don't you dare touch anything," He hissed, clenching his jaw.

Dean watched Sam, noting the **shorter** man's pissy face, "Have you ever showered before?" He asked, moving to the bathroom and closing the door behind himself as he stripped his brother's clothes off.

Sam laid his arm over his face, trying not to think about the whole situation as he heard the water start up in the bathroom. It shouldn't have been a big deal to Sam, but what bothered him **most** about it was how **little** it bothered Dean.

Dean stared in the mirror for a moment before he took off the jacket, kicked away the worn in boots and began stripping down in an almost disconnected way. The longer hair kept getting into his face and he was beginning to become irritated with it, tempted to chop the locks off. He removed the final article separating him from complete nudity and reached over to turn the shower on; Anything to keep his eyes level, and not look downward as curious as he was.

After hearing the water start, the younger Winchester got up and grabbed the laptop off the stand, determined to find a way to fix this _issue_. Undeniably trying to keep his mind off the fact that his brother was **naked** , with **his** body, in the shower.

The older Winchester stepped into the shower, smoothing his hand over his chest out of reflex and he paused. While it felt familiar, it was also very, **very** different. In a good way. He reached over, clearing his throat and grabbing up the shampoo, washing the hair, longer than usual, and then promptly began soaping up his body. He glanced down out of habit and raised a brow. _Fuck_.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, occasionally a website would grab his attention, but to no avail. This whole situation had the younger Winchester a little disheartened, he wanted his own body back, not that Dean's was _bad_ per say. His eyes kept flickering from the screen down to the bowed legs beneath the laptop, his thoughts resorting to the last time he actually got to see his brother's bare legs, he smirked as he continued to filter websites.

Dean reached down, actually nervous now as he swallowed and started to clean without looking. His eyes squeezed shut and he sighed, unable to control himself as his fingers brushed the sensitive flesh. He couldn't help it, he'd always been a very sexual person, hell, half the time he showered he'd jack off. His fingers wrapped around the length tentatively and he tugged, nearly losing his footing at the new and unusual feelings coursing through him. It was **definitely** different.

The heat coming from the bottom of the laptop was ridiculous; It was too warm. The younger Winchester stood up and sauntered to Dean's duffel bag to look for something cooler than jeans, he sighed in relief when he found the pair of his brother's loosely fitting basketball shorts.

He undid the jeans tugging at them quickly, trying to get changed before his brother came out of the bathroom. One thing was for sure, Dean hardly ever wore shorts and it was obvious to Sam as he looked down at the creamy hair covered thighs.

He sat back down to continue researching, idly running his hands over his thighs before he grabbed the laptop, smiling at how far apart the knees were.

Dean dropped back against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall, head falling forward as he bit his bottom lip, pumping the length and watching the skin of it. _Shit_. He was missing out. The gasp that came out of him was choking, surprised, as his thumb and forefinger worked the loose flesh along the tip, reaching down now with a second hand.

His body shuddered with need and he began working the length in earnest, eyes wide and staring at it, unable to look away for even a second.

A noise coming from the bathroom tore Sam's attention from his thoughts of his brother's bowed legs and the research and diverted it towards the bathroom door. He moved the computer off of his lap slowly so he could stand, he tip toed over to the door and pressed his ear against it lightly as he furrowed his brows.

The younger Winchester's eyes became shadowed and dark as he realized what he was listening to, he'd done that enough to himself to know what Dean was doing. He felt conflicted, trepidation tearing at his seams, yet other parts of this new anatomy roared to life from sheer arousal. The younger Winchester let out a shaky breath as he brought his hand up to the door and knocked twice, "You good?" He stammered.

Dean watched the pearls of sticky white cum mix on the shower floor as he shook and breathed through his tremors, heart rate slowing back down to something normal and he cleared his throat when he heard the sudden knock and his brother talking through the other side. He stiffened slightly. Had he been that loud? Shit, of **course** he had.

"Yeah," He breathed, fingers observing Sam's girth, "I'm fine. Why?"

"Just sounded like you were in pain or somethin'," The younger Winchester lied, dropping his hand from the door.

"No, I'm fine," Dean assured, breathing heavy as he continued the upward, downward motion along the shaft, watching the skin folding over itself, unlike anything he'd seen before. **Goddamn** , he needed one of these. It was almost unfair.

"If you say so," Sam muttered as he backed away from the door, almost jealous he didn't take the opportunity to explore Dean's body as well. He took his shirt off before he sat back down, knowing it would probably annoy Dean that Sam had this much of his skin showing, he couldn't help but chuckle under his breath.

Dean was half-tempted to _stay_ in the shower, too busy exploring the new toy he'd gotten his hands on, but he knew Sam would eventually start catching on if he didn't finish up already.

He washed his legs and turned the shower off, grabbing the bath towel and wrapping it around his waist before stepping out of the tub and opening the door, letting the fresh air of their bedroom waft in against the steam.

He walked out and paused, looking at himself. He raised his brows, "What are you doing?"

The younger Winchester looked up bemused, "Research, why?"

"Well," Dean's eyes wandered over his self, the naked chest, the basketball shorts. As oddly exposing as it was, he considered what he'd _just_ done to his own brother's body. "You look comfortable," He said, moving to Sam's duffel and sifting through the clothes in it.

"Got hot in here," He mumbled, his words heavy with double meaning as he glanced at his own body suspiciously.

Dean dropped the towel shamelessly, as he'd done plenty enough in his own nudities. Granted, he knew Sam wasn't looking before, but he could feel his brother's eyes on him. It didn't matter, it was **Sam's** body anyways. He stepped carefully into the checkered boxers and pulled the plain shirt on, hands running down his chest, feeling the muscles curiously. Damn, his brother was fucking sculpted.

"Stop being so touchy," He demanded, throwing Dean a venomous look, feeling slightly protective of his body as he slung the laptop to the bed so he could go grab a beer. If he had to be completely honest with himself, it wasn't that he was angry over Dean experimenting with _his_ body, it was the fact that his brother wasn't actually touching **him**.

Dean chuckled, "I can't help it," He admitted, "Besides, I've already just had my hands _all_ over you, so it doesn't matter now, you're kinda late." He dried his hair again with the towel before tossing it towards the bathroom. He was slightly tempted to comment on Sam's equipment, but decided not to. His brother would figure out their differences soon enough; He'd probably be disappointed.

"I know," Sam mumbled under his breath as he grabbed a beer from the fridge, intentionally not offering to grab Dean one, he downed it and snatched up another. He'd be lying to himself if he said that Dean saying he already had his hands all over him didn't give him at least half a chub, even if he heard it in his own voice. He could dream right?

The older Winchester joined him, taking his own beer and popping the top off, sipping at it calmly as he moved back into their room, yanking up their father's journal and beginning to carefully sift through it; His left hand reaching up to brush along his jaw as his eyes scanned the pages.

"Hope you find somethin' in there," The younger Winchester paused, watching the way Dean was manipulating **his** body, "Couldn't find anything online." Sam licked his lips, _Dean's_ lips to be exact as he leaned against the wall. He glanced down at the thicker body he was gifted with at the moment as he subconsciously tucked his hand underneath the top of the shorts to see if Dean trimmed the hedges, almost ashamed that he didn't check before.

Dean's hands moved along the chin, down his throat and over his collar bone. He glanced up, stopped when he saw what Sam was doing and he swallowed. That shouldn't look _nearly_ as fucking hot as it did.

Sam's breath hitched as his fingertips grazed the top of the shaft, he immediately withdrew his hand and tried playing it off like nothing had happened. He looked up, realizing Dean had saw him do it.

The younger Winchester clenched his jaw as a small blush spread across the freckles on his face, he avoided speaking out of fear of trying to defend himself and in result looking like an idiot.

The older Winchester watched his freckles nearly glow at Sam's bashfulness. Goddamn, he looked ridiculous, but also adorable. He smirked at that thought. And. while Dean didn't often refer to himself as narcissistic, there was definitely something to be said about how he stiffened considerably, watching Sam touch himself in his own body.

He raised a brow, moving his hands along his chest, thumbs brushing the hardening nipples under the fabric of the shirt.

Sam noticed Dean's reaction to what he'd done, but it wasn't what he was expecting. He could feel his throat drying out, his heart thrumming in his ears, "I need another beer," He stated aloud before striding to the fridge for it, trying to keep his back towards Dean to hide his growing arousal.

Dean grinned and looked back down to the journal, flipping through it. If Sam was going to feel him up in front of Dean, he was only going to respond by doing the same. Seriously, what was he expecting? He sipped his own beer more, nearly sighing at the feel of the cold liquid passing his teeth.

Sam was sure he had it under control, he **could** control this.

He turned and made his way back to the bed as he let his body collapse onto it, gravity tugging on the silk shorts, outlining the erection he had thought he gotten rid of.

"We've gotta fix this," He sighed heavily, palming his heated face.

Dean looked up to him and paused, raising a brow, well... That definitely wasn't a _first_ sight for him. Just a first angle. "You're not kidding," He responded, slightly darker than he'd intended, "You gonna take care of that or just lay out all shameless? Not that it's nothin' I've seen before."


	2. Part 2

Sam propped his upper body up on his elbows, “What’re you tal-” He paused, his breathing slowing as he realized he _didn’t_  have it under control, “It’ll uh, it’ll go away _eventually_ ,” He stammered as he shifted his hips uncomfortably.

Dean narrowed his brows. “Mine did,” He admitted before he could stop himself. Some times **he** was the shameless one. Who cares though, he’d literally _just_ suggested Sam do the same to his own body.

“I get that you _practically_ jacked me off in the shower, I do,” The younger Winchester hesitated, eyes blown wide, “But I’m still not exactly comfortable with touching your junk **yet**.” He was surprised at his own words, wishing he could cram them back in as soon as they left his mouth, he threw his head back onto the bed in embarrassment.

Dean couldn’t help it, the laugh ripping through his throat as he watched Sam pout and make his expressions in his **own** body. It had to be the most unusual thing he’d ever seen.

“Shut up,” The younger Winchester mumbled, shaking his head. This couldn’t get much more embarrassing.

Dean finally calmed down, sitting back and looking over his own body, “Oh well, you’ll probably be disappointed when you do, whenever that is,” He admitted, serious now, “I mean, the difference is significant. I’m kind of jealous; Honestly.”

“What?” Sam sat up, shaking his head in disbelief, “I’m sure you’re **fine** ,” He admitted, pulling up the elastic of the shorts to steal a glance before Dean caught him.

“Well, **I** definitely noticed the difference,” Dean swallowed, “I had no idea it would be as… As intense as it was.” And he was talking about jacking off in his brother’s body… To his brother. Dean Winchester, ladies and gentleman.

Sam raised his brows, “Mom and Dad had you circumcised?” He asked, a little envious. Realizing after he asked that, this gave away the fact that he had seen Dean’s dick.

Dean looked at his brother, nodding, “Yeah, you shouldn’t sound too enthusiastic about it. It sucks.” He watched Sam close, observing the body, “I always thought that they did a piss-poor job, tryin’ to stop men from masturbatin’. But after that shower… They at least dulled it, considerably.”

“You’re fuckin’ crazy,” Sam laughed, “I’d love to be circumcised, well, not now, but you get the point,” He shrugged, smiling sheepishly at Dean.

“I wouldn’t,” The older Winchester argued, “I’d give anythin’ to have that back,” His brows narrowed again and he cleared his throat, “I couldn’t help it when I saw-I just-” He closed his mouth, looking away nervously.

Dean blinked and their eyes met, “I couldn’t _**not** _ touch it. I… Practically got hard just lookin’ at it.” He felt the lump form in his throat as he tried to swallow the admittance, but it was already done, and he felt his lips moving against his will, “Couldn’t take my eyes away, couldn’t stop. I _can’t_ stop thinkin’ about it.”

“It’s just a dick,” Sam shrugged, winking at Dean, “Get’s the job done same as any other, just like yours.”

“Well, yeah,” The older Winchester agreed, slightly nervously, “But it’s different. It feels better. It’s easier. It’s… More intense. I was practically usin’ both hands.”

That was probably too much information, but he was sure the **entire** conversation was.

“I **always** use two hands,” Sam added nonchalantly as he adjusted himself, he was getting hard just talking about it.

Dean raised a brow, but agreed, “Yeah, I don’t see how you couldn’t, it feels amazin’,” He grinned slightly, “I’ve only ever used one hand. That’s all it really requires.” He didn’t add that his other hand was normally on his chest.

“We’ll see bout that,” Sam mumbled, a smirk tugging at the corner’s of his mouth as he laid back again and stretched the shorter body.

Dean shrugged and turned onto his back as well, staring up at the roof, “Well, there’s not much else to do with it.” He blushed slightly. _God,_ he wanted to touch himself again.

“There’s plenty to do with it,” Sam disagreed, “Just stuff you’ve probably never done before,” He nudged at his brother’s arm playfully.  
The older Winchester raised his brow, “You claim to be an expert with circumcised men?”

“There are **some** things you don’t know about me, Dean, believe it or not.”

Dean stiffened at that comment and turned to Sam with widening eyes, “Wait, what?”

“It’s nothin’,” Sam paused, sitting back up to put distance between them, feigning a smile to further prove it.

“You don’t just say somethin’ like that an’ then dodge the question,” Dean said, pursing his lips, “Out with it already, Sam.”

“You only know one side of me, Dean,” He hesitated, afraid to tell his brother, “You know the Sam that likes women…” He paused again, “ _I like men too_ ,” he mumbled almost inaudibly. Sam wasn’t afraid to tell Dean because he thought he’d judge him or something, to be honest he wasn’t sure what it was he was afraid of.

Dean nodded, he’d gotten **that** much, clearly, he wasn’t fucking two; But he was curious for more. Though, he’d leave that for Sam to come around and tell him on his **own**. He seemed uncomfortable. So Dean offered him an olive branch.

“Me too.”

“Dean Winchester, the pussy chaser also likes dick?” Sam asked, smile reaching his eyes.

“That should be obvious,” The older Winchester smirked, “I’m a sexual creature, by nature. Clearly I’ve checked the other side of it.”

“Makes sense,” The younger Winchester shrugged, his hand accidentally brushing Dean’s.

Dean looked at his brother, stiffening slightly at the touch, but only from surprise, “Of course it makes sense. It was just… Selfless in the beginning, I guess. I didn’t actually _like_ it then; Or prefer it.”

Sam nodded in agreeance as he stared at his body, momentarily forgetting that Dean was in there. He traced his finger along the deep curves of his hips, “Man, I am ripped,” He mumbled, almost in disbelief. Sounded a little conceited, but Sam had never really seen himself from someone else’s point of view.

The older Winchester’s eyes darkened as the fingers ran over his skin and he watched them do it. It was odd, feeling his _own_ hand touch himself, out of his control, the rough callouses of his gun hand, worn and age fifteen broken-in trigger finger brushing the bone of his brother’s, now his own, hips. He stilled for them, reveling in the feeling.

The younger Winchester was almost mesmerized by the cuts and curves he didn’t even know he had, he trailed his finger’s up underneath the shirt, examining every little line. His eyes flickered to Dean’s, reminding him that his body wasn’t an empty vessel, _Dean was in there_.

He pulled away, “Sorry, I just uh, not used to seeing myself like this,” He admitted, smiling dimly at his brother.

Dean let out a heavy breath, not even bothering to hide the excitement clearly risen from the invasion of privacy. He shook his head. “It’s fine, I don’t mind,” He admitted, chill bumps rising as he could still feel ghosts of the fingers on him, where the touch had heated his skin.

“This whole thing is so bizarre,” Sam stuttered, reaching out to line his ribs with his fingertips.

“You can say that again,” Dean said nervously, moving to touch himself in turn, large, long fingers splaying out along his collarbone.

“Feels weird, doesn’t it?” The younger Winchester asked, gesturing to the fingers on his skin with almost a stunned smile dancing on his lips.

Dean’s eyes widened, touching his jaw, his ears, his brows. “Yeah, especially weird ‘cause I can’t feel it, you know?”

“Tickles,” Sam chuckled lightly as he leaned forward, to repeat the motions on his brother, first his jaw, then his ears and lastly his brows.

Dean closed his eyes at the action and his lips parted, a sigh of content escaping them as his hand moved down of it’s own accord, tips rubbing into his own body’s chest.

Sam let out short raspy breaths as he trailed his finger down his neck, down the middle of his chest and along the top of the boxers that were hanging on his hips, “Would it be considered masturbation or…” He trailed, licking his lips when he noticed Dean’s evident arousal.

“I don’t even know,” Dean admitted in a nervous tumble of words, moving in and following his own tongue, kissing his lips. Heavy breaths fought through him as his thumb rubbed over his own (Sam’s currently) left nipple.

“Dean,” The younger Winchester gasped, resting his hand on his body’s waist, wrapping his other hand in his former long hair, “This is so weird,” He slurred his words together, his chest rising dramatically with each ragged breath.

Dean panted into his own mouth, shifting closer over the sheets, pressing their bodies together.

“When has our life ever been **normal**?” He asked, cock rock hard at this point, “I don’t know what this is, but it shouldn’t be possible. Why let the opportunity slip?”

“Right,” Sam breathed, he cupped his hand on his cheek, thumbing his sideburns, “Remind me to get rid of these,” He smiled as he pressed into his lips.

Dean chuckled, “I like ‘em,” He said, dragging his tongue along his own bottom lip, “Goddamn, I never realized these were fuckin’ _wrong_.”

“The other thing I wasn’t tellin you,” Sam paused, almost choking on his breath, “I should probably try to explain before we do anything.” What he needed to tell Dean went deeper than this voodoo bullshit.

Dean pulled back, brows narrowing as the haze of lust slipped away slightly, “What is it?”

“Before any of this happened, I uh,” He paused, brows furrowed, “I don’t know how else to tell you, Dean, _I love you_.” He knew his brother would shake it off as a regular ‘I love you’, but it meant more than that to Sam. Yes, they were about to engage in certain activities that would prove that they both cared, but it wasn’t the same.

Dean blinked, staring at Sam in surprise as his eyes widened. It… Wasn’t possible that they both could… And hearing the endearment from his **own** lips. He reached up, touching his cheek, cupping his jaw and leaning in, pressing their lips together chastely.

Sam felt a pull to Dean, it was like a thousand year old curse that couldn’t be shaken, “I mean it,” He whispered against his brother’s lips as he tugged the familiar curves of Dean’s hips towards him.

The younger Winchester placed his new smaller, yet rough hand firmly underneath Dean’s chin as he turned his head to the side so he could kiss any exposed veins, tracing them gently with the tip of his tongue.

Dean gasped, closing his eyes, “Sam,” He breathed, almost whining in his brother’s voice, “God, I’ve wanted this,” He admitted, shaking hands reaching up to grab the back of his neck as he arched, their hips brushing together.

“This isn’t by any means how I wanted this to happen,” The younger Winchester admitted, a little disappointed he couldn’t do things that he wanted to do.

Sam’s hands shook as he hooked his thumbs underneath the back of Dean’s boxers, pulling them down slowly while he placed love bites on Dean’s neck.

“You considered it **would** happen?” Dean asked through heavy breaths, “I didn’t. All I really could do was imagine, I didn’t even fathom this actually happening.” He reached his long arm down, grabbing the hem of the basketball shorts and yanking them along his own hips, down his thighs.

“I just hoped, thought about certain things I wanted to do to you,” Sam paused, his finger’s digging into Dean’s hips as the younger Winchester’s eyes fluttered shut from the sensation of the shorts dragging over his new length.

“I didn’t even **bother** hopin’,” Dean admitted, rolling over onto himself and flattening their bodies together, “Of course it had to take somethin’ this… Different, to push us into one another. But I don’t mind.”

“Just promise me that this won’t be the last time and that we’ll try this the right way,” The younger Winchester stammered, eyes searching Dean’s desperately, “You deserve to feel this,” He grabbed Dean’s hand and laid it on his chest above his heart, “How I feel for you, actually coming from **me** and not yourself.”

Dean needed to feel some sort of appreciation and love from someone, God knows he deserved it after everything he’d ever done for Sam.

The older Winchester blinked the prickling tears in his eyes, his bottom lip quivering out of control and he leaned in. But instead of pressing his lips to his own, he settled their foreheads together, shaky breaths running out of his lips in shivers as he touched Sam’s cheeks, his own. “Dammit, Sammy,” He said weakly, voice in tremors, “Of course we’ll do this. Of course.”

Sam looked at Dean, tears lining his eyes, his trembling heart apparent on his face. Even though he was looking at his own body, he could see Dean in his eyes, his former body depicting everything he loved about his brother. Sam leaned in to press his lips firmly against Dean’s, heat surging from one body to the other as he deepened the kiss, his lips shaking from happiness.

He wrapped his arms firmly around his brother, trying to pull Dean into himself as if that would fix everything.

Dean gasped from above him, kissing back as his hands gripped his own neck, holding him close, cupping his face in the large palms of Sam’s body. He hadn’t realized how emotional this was going to get, but when had they ever **not** been like this?

Sam’s finger’s roamed down Dean’s longer back, squeezing as he cupped his ass, pulling Dean’s hips greedily onto himself. He felt almost a spasm of pleasure as he leaned up swiftly, stealing a heated kiss, moaning against the older Winchester’s lips.  
“Sam,” Dean kissed back, hands moving down to spread his body’s thighs, wrapping them around his waist as he bucked their hips together, eyes widening as his heart hammered in his ears. This was _intense_ , goddamn.

“I want you,” The younger Winchester murmured into Dean’s lips, almost letting his head fall back from the sensation of the friction between them, “I _need_ you.”

Dean nearly bit through his bottom lip, hands gripping his own thick thighs, squeezing them in his palms, “Goddammit, Sam,” He said, turning his own head to the side with his nose, mouth opening, teeth biting along the stubble of Sam’s jaw, sucking the rough skin into his mouth as he bucked their hips together again.

“Christ, Dean,” He moaned as he needily arched up into his brother, his hand fisting the back of Dean’s neck, “ _Please_?” He begged.

“No,” The older Winchester growled in Sam’s voice, “You can wait.” He smirked, bucking again before taking their lengths together in his fist. “Fuck,” He gasped sharply, forehead soaking in sweat as he dropped it against his brother’s neck and pumped them both.

“Sonovvabitch,” Sam hissed, making it sound like one word, dragging heavy breaths in between his teeth as Dean handled them both. Sam swiped away the string of sweat that was beading on the older Winchester’s forehead. His finger’s dug into Dean so firmly his knuckles began turning white, leaving red marks anywhere on his brother’s back that he touched.

Dean moved lower, teeth and lips grabbing up a rock-hard nub and worrying it between them, gnashing and then dragging his tongue over it roughly. The larger body covered his own below him, lifting Sam’s lower half into his lap as he let their cocks go, nervous hands moving underneath Sam after he soaked them best with spit.

“Dean,” The younger Winchester panted, arching his back slightly, “Fuck.”

Dean had never seen him self look so needy. Which probably made sense, considering. But he probably hadn’t looked like this before, even, for others. He was normally the ‘get it done, done fast’ kind of guy. Seeing Sam in his body, spread out below him, face flushed with sex and need was mouth watering.

Goddamn sometimes he was so narcissistic.

The younger Winchester trailed his hands down his old biceps, then back up and around to the shoulder blades, trying desperately to pull Dean closer. His hips writhed from the dull ache; The burning physical need. “Dean,” He pleaded.

“Sam,” Dean breathed back in response, slipping a slickened finger passed the puckered ring of muscle, quickly followed by a second. He knew his own body well enough, considered that he didn’t need nearly as much prepping as most, as long as Sam kept the frame calm.

Sam held his breath momentarily, eyes wide as his lips parted, his head rolled to the side as a groan tore from his throat. Sam’s dick twitched, throbbing harder than he thought possible.

“Fucking Christ,” The younger Winchester moaned as he leaned up to take Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth, running his tongue over the small creases. Sam wasn’t new when it came to hard ons, but his was always different, he never had anything to compare it to, until now. He was almost becoming dizzy from the pain of the blood flowing to his temporary dick, he’d never been _this_ hard before.

Dean kissed the younger Winchester breathlessly, dominating his lips before sliding down his body and taking the rock hard erection into his mouth as he began pumping his fingers in gently, pushing a third one in.

The taste of precome on his tongue was something he was probably _too_ familiar with, personally, and he breathed in the heavy scent of sex and himself, the usual, tingy bitter scent he’d grown to over the years. This was… Almost overwhelming.


	3. Part 3

Sam twisted his fingers into the sheets to keep from bucking his hips into Dean's mouth, the tightening spasms of pleasure damn near rocked his body with orgasm every time Dean brought his tongue over the head of his dick. The face Sam was occupying scrunched up in concentration and what could have passed as pain, the kind that hurt **too** good.

"N-need it," He mumbled incoherently, unable to keep his breathing steady, almost choking on the uneven raspy breaths.

The whining sounds were like music to Dean's ears, hearing himself beg. He reached over the side of the bed, long arms stretching down and grabbing the lube from the side pocket of the duffel bag where he kept it. He popped the cap, pulling back onto his knees as he ran the palm over his girth and sighed within the relief of touching himself, "So good," passed through his lips before he could stop it.

Sam couldn't help thinking that this was almost other worldly, watching himself lube up, yet not feeling any of the sensation. An amused smirk spread like fire as he kept his legs open wide for his brother.

He took it upon himself to really experiment with Dean's dick or, rather, the one he was blessed with at the moment. He ran his fingers along the length and teased the head once with his thumb as he looked up at the older Winchester, lust flooding his eyes.

Dean's gaze met his brother's, his own, and he swallowed thickly. _Goddamn_ , if this wasn't ten kinds of wrong. He climbed over the smaller, shivering body, hiking the bowed legs up around his torso as he positioned his cock against the entrance.

"Tell me you want it," He breathed heavy into his own ear, tongue lashing out and dragging over the shell of it.

"You know I do," Sam's voice shook as he palmed Dean's chest.

"Fuck," Dean gasped, pushing his hips forward, length spreading his brother open, feeling the muscles tighten just slightly around him.

Sam had to bring his knuckle to his mouth to keep from crying out at first, feeling the burn as Dean stretched him. The younger Winchester wrapped his free hand around Dean's hip, mainly in case he needed to cease his moving.

"S'big," He moaned, he new that he was, but _damn_.

"Yeah, you're not kiddin'," Dean breathed out, heavy and shaking, "Course you are, though, you're big everywhere. Makes sense. I can take it though," He reassured, kissing his own stubbled jaw, "Just relax."

"T-tryin'," Sam stuttered, eyes fluttering closed from the warm kisses. The younger Winchester tried clearing his mind and relaxing his body as he took a deep breath.

"Here," Dean said, reaching down and pumping his own cock, backwards, which was more unusual than he'd thought it would be. He felt the muscles relaxing around him and began pressing in further, carefully.

"Shit," Sam hissed, almost spreading his legs wider for Dean, " **More**."

Dean smirked, teeth nibbling along his own jaw as he thrust in the rest of the way. It was still too snug around him, so he gave his brother a moment to adjust before Dean moved out, careful as he held his own hips before he rocketed back into the tightening heat.

Sam fisted the older Winchester's longer locks as his teeth punctured Dean's shoulder in order to fight back whimpers, " _Dean_ ," His body shuddered lightly beneath his brother. He wanted more, needed it, _craved_ it.

"Goddammit, Sammy," Dean breathed in his brother's voice, eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head at the feelings, holy **fuck** this wasn't going to last long, not at **all**. He gripped the hips tighter and slammed in again, rocking them both into the bed.

The younger Winchester moved his lips from his brother's red shoulder to his right ear as he whispered, "Fuck me harder, Dean." Sam had pretty much been on the verge of cumming since they'd started, fighting it back for as long as possible.

Dean moaned at the request and nodded, palms grabbing his thighs and slamming into the smaller body below him, fucking Sam into the bed, breaths coming out in sharp grunts as he stared down at his brother.

This was what it was all about, the way Dean was looking at him, even though it wasn't his brother's body, Sam swore that, if he looked deep enough, he could catch a glimpse of Dean.

"Sounds crazy, but I _miss_ you," The younger Winchester admitted as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck to hold him close. He tightened his muscles back up, trying to elicit certain reactions from Dean as he rocked his hips towards his brother's.

"I know, me too," Dean admitted at once, breathing heavy. A choked gasp came out of his throat, feeling the body beneath him suddenly respond and act back.

"Careful," He said through a shaking voice, "Damn, I'm so close already, I might explode. Havin' a hard time **not** cummin'." He shuddered, "Feel like a fuckin' virgin."

"I've been fighting it," The younger Winchester admitted, thumbing his brother's cheek softly before he engaged him in a chaste kiss.

Sam grabbed at Dean's hips and tried pulling him in faster and harder, smiling almost mischievously as he leaned up far enough to slide a hand down his back and stick the tip of his finger into Dean's heat, without much of a warning.

Dean gasped, "Fuck, _Sam_ ," He said, cumming so hard he nearly bit his tongue in half, "Goddammit, I told you," He breathed. He'd be fine though, practically rock hard still as he kept the momentum up, slamming almost harshly into his own body at this point.

"It won't take much for me," Sam moaned, voice breaking every time Dean slammed into him. He could feel his brother throbbing inside, the slick heat coating him.

"I'm not normally like this," Dean added, only slightly defensively, "I can... Last longer, I mean..." He blushed, speeding up still, taking the hard cock back into his fingers and pumping it.

"To be fair, Dean," The younger Winchester paused, moaning, "You're not exactly yourself," He stated lazily as his head rolled back, his body about to convulse with pleasure.

"Harder, **please** , m'bout to cum," He whined needily.

"Mmhm," Dean moved his hands to his thighs again, pulling the smaller, lithe body below him back hard, slamming their bodies into each other almost violently.

"Dean," The younger Winchester growled, almost like a warning. The tightening, cool burn was too much, he let it pull him under as he came, his body twisting upwards towards his brother, shooting the hot strings of cum onto his own stomach.

Dean bit his bottom lip, feeling the muscles tightening around him and he let out a shaking, uneven breath, "Holy... _Shit_ ," He said, tongue tasting the salty sweat of his own neck as his thrusts slowed, knees aching.

Sam's body went limp as he smiled at Dean, unable to speak until his breaths evened out, "Best I've had," He admitted in a lame, worn tone.

Dean pulled out, bonelessly laying in his brother's arms as he rested his head on his own chest, frame humming in pleasure, satisfied, "You're not kiddin', **damn**."

Sam played with Dean's hair, gently brushing it out of his eyes with his fingers, "We do need to get this fixed though," He stated softly, feeling sentimental as he continued to touch his former body.

"Mmm, yeah," The older Winchester agreed numbly, smiling, "Bobby might have some idea, an' the journal, I didn't finish lookin' through it. Was also... Distracted."

"Don't blame me, I didn't start it," The younger Winchester protested playfully.

"Yeah, you did," Dean chuckled, "You were the one palmin' my cock in front of me. That's not startin' it?"

"To be fair, I didn't know you were watching," Sam said, amused as he kissed his brother's head.

Dean's hand, Sam's, wandered over his chest, touching the tattoo as he breathed calmly, "Hottest thin' I ever saw, also, really... Odd."

"Tell me about it," Sam paused, tone more serious, "I'd give anything right about now to actually kiss you and not _me_."

"Same here," The older Winchester sat up, bones slightly jell-o-like and he looked around, fishing up the journal, "Back to work? Sooner the better."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, sitting up as he grabbed the shorts off the floor and slid them on, "You want me to call Bobby?"

Dean nodded, "Sure," He mumbled, already flipping through the pages, eyes scanning the words, some more familiar than others.

* * *

Dean plucked the elongated nail from the dead creature's forefinger and turned to Sam who was standing back against the wall in his body, eyes wide.

The older Winchester moved forward, taking his brother's wrist, "Ready?" He asked, breathing carefully.

Sam nodded and stammered nervously, "I uh, yeah, I think so." He was concerned, but only because he was afraid of how different it'd be after they were both back in their rightful bodies.

"It's gonna sting," Dean said, poking the small needle-like tip into the side of Sam's neck before doing the same to himself. He winced, vision blurring as he staggered back.

"Shit," The younger Winchester yelped, grabbing his neck afterwards. His eyes dilated as he threw his hand up to the wall, he lowered himself to the floor to avoid a rough landing.

Dean's body shook and he dropped backwards, shoulders hitting the ground first and he was out like a light.

Sam blinked heavily a couple of times before his vision started blacking out, he passed out mere seconds after Dean.

The older Winchester opened his eyes almost at once, looking around and touching his face, sighing in relief and grinning. He turned, raising his brows as Sam woke back up.

Sam leaned up, grabbing his shoulders as he groaned, "You could have at least put my body down gently," He stated, smirking lightly at Dean.

"Sorry," Dean smiled weakly, "I wasn't expectin' it to work so fast. An' you try jabbin' yourself in the neck with a needle. S'not easy."

"It's fine," The  younger Winchester shrugged. He stood up to brush himself off as he stole glances at his brother, it _already_ felt different, he could feel his cheeks heat up.

Dean stood, dusting off his jeans and looking down at his legs, "Damn I missed these," He said, touching his thighs before straightening up and their eyes met finally.

"Rightfully so," Sam agreed, thinking of how his brother looked in the shorts. The younger Winchester stood awkwardly, trying to get used to his long legs again as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Dean rolled his shoulders, stepping forward over the dark, wet, cobbled street and reaching up with only slightly nervous hands, grabbing the back of Sam's neck and pulling him down into a soft, chaste kiss.

Sam felt his stomach churn from the nervousness, his body shaking noticeably as he kissed Dean back hesitantly, leaving his hands to dangle awkwardly at his sides.

The older Winchester pulled back, brows furrowing as he stared up at Sam in confusion, "What... What's wrong?" He couldn't help the squirming feelings of insecurity warring up in his mind when Sam didn't respond the way he'd expected, or hoped, he would.

"N-nothing," The larger man stuttered, "Just nervous," He shrugged as he leaned in to initiate another kiss.

Dean moaned in sudden surprise, body rising into the kiss as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on their ends and his hands reached out to touch Sam's hips, shaking fingers gripping them firmly.

"This is nice," Sam murmured against the older Winchester's lips, his hands trembling as he wrapped his long arms around Dean's shoulders.

Dean grinned, opening his mouth and taking Sam's bottom lip into it, sucking and nibbling lightly as he moved closer, " _Goddamn_ ," He breathed, heart clenching unusually in his chest.

The younger Winchester's breathing sped up, his dick hardening at the erotic gesture. Sam pulled his hips away from Dean's grasp, embarrassed that he was hard already, "Dean," He stammered, breaking off the kiss, but keeping his arms around the shorter man.

Dean opened his eyes, looking up at his brother and smiling, shifting on his feet for comfort before glancing back down the alley, "Wanna get outta here?"

The younger Winchester nodded in agreement, kissing Dean's cheek before he pulled away. He literally felt like he had a vagina, due to the butterflies he was feeling. Sam smiled when he remembered all the times the older Winchester had teased him for being too emotional.

Dean's stomach twisted at the feeling of Sam's lips lingering on his cheek and mouth. He moved carefully, walking back down the alley to where he'd parked the Impala.

He drove them home in silence, staring ahead and ignoring the odd little pulls in his chest, the urge to stop and kiss speechless and stunned Sam again, to settle his hands on those practically illegal hip bones, to drag his teeth along-He could wait, clearly, he'd _have_ to.

The younger Winchester kept stealing nervous glances at Dean as he bounced his knees anxiously. This shouldn't be quite so foreign to them, considering what'd happened, but this was **undeniably** different.

* * *

Dean parked at the motel, climbing out of the car and walking inside, turning back and shutting the door behind his brother. _Goddamn_ , he couldn't think straight. His legs felt like straight rods of adamantium, unable to really move because of how worked up his insides were.

The younger Winchester kept quiet, his chest tightening every time he'd look at Dean. He tried keeping his thoughts busy or he'd just end up tackling the older Winchester. He threw his coat onto the back of the chair in the kitchenette, walked over to the tv and flipped it on, his thoughts wondering where all of this was headed.

Dean watched him silently, slipping off his leather jacket and kicking away his boots. He moved over to the bed, sitting on the end of it and taking a shaky, uneven breath. This should _not_ be as hard as it was. He thought they'd broken the ice back in the alleyway, apparently not, apparently they were still playing **that** game.

Sam stood awkwardly with his arms crossed, trying his hardest to keep his eyes on the television. This was difficult for him, as long as they'd been brother's, any silence shared was never odd, but this **was**. The younger Winchester felt conflicted, he wanted nothing more than to walk right over to Dean and straddle him, but at the same time he just couldn't bring himself to _do_ it.

 _He didn't **do** uncomfortable._ Dean pursed his lips, staring at the tv screen. But honestly, _how do you initiate anything sexual with your **brother**?_ Dean was half-tempted to just turn and ask him if he wanted to fuck, or something. His brows narrowed, considering the fact that... _**Technically** , they'd had sex with each other already. Were second times normally odd; with your brother?_

Sam stood with his back to Dean, his hands fidgeting nervously with the remote as he mumbled, "This shouldn't be so _awkward_." He just wanted to break the silence, and it was the only thing he could think of to say.

"No, it **shouldn't** ," Dean agreed, tone slightly darker than he'd anticipated as he observed Sam's backside, "Especially considering we're in the right bodies _this_ time."

"And that's exactly **why** it's so difficult," The taller man stated, turning to look at Dean, his eyes immediately scanning the bowed legs he loved so much... Not that Sam would ever tell him that.

Dean's eyes moved up his brother slowly, running over the tight expanse of his shirt, where the buttons clung to his sternum, ripples of soft purple plaid. He swallowed, "Because fucking _yourself_ is normal, not at all difficult," He said in a teasing tone, eyes finally meeting Sam's.

Sam shifted slightly, "You know what I mean," He grinned as he walked a little more towards the older Winchester, noticing that Dean was **definitely** checking him out.

"Maybe," Dean licked his lips, reaching out and taking Sam's hand to pull him closer, eyes boring into his brother's, unashamed, but nervous none-the-less.

Sam ended up doing exactly what he wanted to, but in a slower more sultry manner. The younger Winchester hiked one leg after another and settled himself on Dean's lap, silently returning the gaze as he reveled in the heat radiating from his brother. He could feel the knots forming in his stomach again, as well as in his throat, making it difficult to say anything at all.

"It's like I can't even think now," Dean breathed, staring up at Sam with widening eyes. He moved his hand, resting it on his brother's hip as he swallowed. _God_ , he felt like a fucking fourteen year old girl around her first crush, which was probably a correct enough assumption in a _few_ ways.

The adoration he had for Sam certainly wasn't **normal**. "I just want you, so bad I can't..." He let out a shaky, nervous gasp as he was overwhelmed, "So bad I can't even breathe."

The younger Winchester rested his arms on Dean's shoulders and nodded as he listened to his brother, knowing he had no room to say what he was about to, "Just relax," He murmured, as he leaned in and kissed the slightly worn lines next to the older Winchester's eyes.

Dean shook considerably **more** , hand moving up to Sam's side, thumb pressing into the muscles as he fought to keep himself calm. " _Goddamn_ , Sammy," He said, closing his eyes, "I... I didn't think it'd be like **this**. Even after... Fuck."

"I know," Sam whispered, trailing his soft kisses along the bridge of the older Winchester's nose, focusing on the more apparent freckles, mainly trying to calm him down. This wasn't going to work if they were both too nervous to function, "It'll be fine, just calm down, okay?"

Dean blushed, face heating up considerably at his brother's actions and he moaned, lips parting slightly, "Sammy," He said, nervous and shy as fuck.

He wasn't an idiot, he knew what his brother was doing, and it made him rock hard as _Hell_. No one had adored those fucking things before. But, **Sam** doing it. _Fuck_. The bolt of lust shocked through him and his hands moved of their own accord, running up the solid muscles of Sam's stomach, fingers grasping the hardened flesh as he panted.

Sam didn't really know what worked for Dean, considering this was still fairly new to him, but if he had to assume, what he was doing already was definitely working. "I _feel_ that," He noted playfully as he grinded lightly into his brother's lap, lowering his lips to hover above Dean's.

"Are you kiddin'? You could be under anesthesia an' still feel that," Dean said, lifting his hips slightly in response. His heart was thrumming wildly in his chest and he was afraid that it might explode if he didn't get a handle on things, and **fast**. He gripped Sam tight, steeling himself as he stared up at the larger man.

" _Kiss me_ ," Sam requested breathily, playful smile gone and replaced with intent and focus. He thought that maybe if he tried getting Dean to initiate things, it'd get him to calm down.

The older Winchester reached up, touching Sam's jaw and drawing him low. He opened his mouth, lips parting to receive his brother's as his heart stammered. The kiss wasn't soft or gentle like with most he'd been with, it was solid, but shy, just like Sam was. It was, by all intents and purposes, _perfect_.

Sam lifted a hand to place on the back of the older Winchester's neck firmly, stringing his fingers through out the back of his hair. He tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, taking Dean's tongue and nipping at the tip of it. His sharp ragged breaths hitting the shorter man's mouth, like an ocean crashing against its shore.

Dean groaned in response, need gripping his insides as firm as his hands holding his brother for support and his palms scrabbled under Sam's shirt, clutching the muscles as he lifted the fabric, breaking the kiss to take it off.

"Dean," The younger Winchester moaned as his hips jerked involuntarily. His brother's fingertips on his skin felt like fire and ice, right and wrong, and he wanted more.

" _Goddamn_ ," Dean leaned in, taking Sam's left nipple in his mouth as his hands moved along his brother's sides, pulling their waists together firmly as his heart rate climbed through the roof, lust flooding through his mind, drowning out everything else.

The younger Winchester tugged at the back of Dean's hair, pulling his head back slightly to look down at him. "Take your shirt off," He smiled, eyes hooded and dark.

Dean pulled away, grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifting it over his head, tossing it on the floor by his boots. He moved back in, hands taking Sam's face in his palms as they kissed again, bare chests pressing together, his own heaving as he tried to collect his breath.

Sam bit the older Winchester's bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed before he pulled his body off of Dean. He stood in front of him and undid his belt, tugging it out of the loop before he unbuttoned and slid his pants off, all the while keeping eye contact as he smirked at his older brother.

Dean watched him, eyes riddled with lust and he stood, moving to Sam as he did the same, leaning his head in to kiss along Sam's clavicle as he started to shuffle the pants down his own thighs.

Sam brought his hands to Dean's hips, kneading his fingers into his skin before he knelt in front of him. The younger Winchester looked up and grinned before he kissed Dean's right knee, followed by his left, he chuckled, "Cute," as he tugged on the bottom of his brother's boxers, pulling them down gently to expose his length.

"Sam," Dean shifted slightly, swallowing as his eyes widened. Holy **fuck**. He reached out, running his fingers through his brother's long hair, thumb tracing his right eyebrow as he did so.

The younger Winchester mouthed Dean's thighs, trailing the kisses to his hips, grazing his teeth along the curves. It was almost intoxicating, the slight salty taste on Sam's tongue mixed with the musk of his brother's skin, he had to grip Dean's thighs to keep from practically falling over. He looked up at the older Winchester again, a hint of a smile dancing at the corners of his lips, "Tell me what you want."

Dean watched his brother adore him with half-lidded eyes, heart clenching with each press of the soft lips to his skin. "I want you," He said, barely feeling his mouth as the words came out, "S'all I ever wanted, Sam. My whole life, you."

He blinked, trying to keep the emotions back, trying to keep this as less conflicted and reminiscent as possible. "I don't much care how, just want you."


	4. Part 4

The smile finally pulled Sam’s mouth wide as he stood, cupping Dean’s face in his large hands to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “I’m your’s,” He murmured, bringing his hips as close to Dean’s as possible.

The shaky breath coming from Dean’s mouth caused an unusual tremor in his bottom lip and he grabbed Sam’s sides, moving backwards to the bed as he stared up at the taller man.

“Same,” He said, smiling sadly, “Always been your’s, Sammy.”

Sam could feel the tears swelling in his eyes, but he fought to hold them back, knowing that even though they were actually sharing a sentimental moment, Dean would still tease him about having a vagina, later. The younger Winchester’s hands roamed Dean’s back, his palms resting firmly on his behind, pulling him closer, “I just _need_ you,” He muttered, hardly audible, his brows furrowing as he watched Dean’s lips almost absentmindedly.

The shorter man shifted back, sitting on the bed and trailing his lips over Sam’s stomach, grip removing from his brother’s sides to run over the solid, muscled thighs, gliding up once again to clasp his lower back. His lips parted, teeth grazing Sam’s soft tummy as the hardening cock rested against his throat.

A soft gasp escaped Sam’s throat as he watched the older Winchester adoringly, his lips slightly parted in awe at how one person could elicit this much love from himself. Sam would move Hell and Earth for Dean, and he’d do it with a broken back if he had to, “ _Love you_ ,” He stammered, surprised he could even get that much out.

Dean looked up at once, slightly stunned by the admittance and he leaned in, pressing a kiss to the center of Sam’s stomach as he stared up at him, eyes locked, hands tracing along the line of his brother’s spine before he pulled away.

“Love you too,” He said, it sounded odd coming out, because he hadn’t gathered his breath first before saying it, and he blushed, “Sam.”

_I know you do_ , Sam thought to himself, his mind fleeting rapidly to the memories of how Dean had **always** taken care of him, that was one thing Sam knew without Dean having to say a word. The younger Winchester ran his long finger’s through his brother’s short hair, trailing them down as he brushed his knuckles along the heated part of Dean’s cheek.

Dean closed his eyes at the touch, leaning into it before grabbing his brother’s wrist and kissing the pads of his fingers, lacing them together with his own before he leaned back in, pulling Sam’s waist closer and taking the soft, sensitive skin just above his brother’s cock between his teeth, tongue dragging over it, tasting the salted flesh.

“Dean,” Sam breathed, lust clouding his thoughts as his dick throbbed without consent.

The older Winchester’s hands moved, taking the base of his brother’s cock firmly in hand as he parted his lips, tongue tasting the tip only a moment before it was engulfed in the wet heat of his mouth.

“Sonofabitch,” Sam muttered lowly to himself as his eyes forced themselves shut.

He placed both of his hands in Dean’s hair lightly as he forced himself to look down, his chest constricting almost painfully as he tried catching his breath.

Dean glanced up, eyes meeting his brother’s as he took the length in, tongue lolling around the folds of flesh as he worked the base in time. He was actually surprised by how comfortable he was, the taste, the smell was so like his brother that it felt as natural as covering Sam, loaded gun in hand, walking through a haunted house, or sitting in the Impala on long drives across states. As if he’d done it his whole life, a million times over.

The younger Winchester moaned a little louder than intended, trying to keep from bucking his hips. This wasn’t the _first_ time he had his dick sucked, but none of the women that he’d been with had **this** much talent.

“S-slow down,” He choked out, feeling close already.

Dean pulled back, grinning slightly and licking his lips, “Too much?” He asked, raising a brow as his hand continued pumping the shaft carefully, fingers tightening as he moved along it.

“It’s just… Really good,” Sam paused, sighing heavily, “ _Too_ good.”

“Well,” Dean smirked and brushed his lips over his brother’s belly button, “Com’ere,” He said, pulling Sam by his wrists, shifting back on the bed and staring up at him invitingly.

Sam climbed onto Dean’s lap again, straddling him as he pushed him back over the sheets, forcing his hands above his head as he kept their fingers intertwined. His lips crashed into his brother’s passionately as he grinded his bare flesh against the older Winchester’s.

Dean moaned into his brother’s mouth, free hand reaching up to palm his hip, thumb rubbing circles over the heated skin as he bucked his waist upwards, fire lining the insides of his thighs as he gasped, “Sam.”

Sam leaned back and looked down at Dean, smirking as he placed his index and middle finger in his mouth, wetting them thoroughly before he reached behind himself and pressed his fingers into his own heat, readying himself for the older Winchester.

“Fuck, _Sam_ ,” Dean said, eyes widening, watching the lithe muscles of his brother’s body tighten and stretch back with his arm. His fingers dug into Sam’s hip and he bit down on his bottom lip, cock throbbing in anticipation.

Sam pumped his fingers in and out a few more times before he pulled them away completely and grabbed Dean’s dick, placing the head of it at his entrance as he pressed himself down onto it, slow and careful.

The younger Winchester bit his lip as he tried relaxing his muscles, resting his free hand on Dean’s abdomen.

Dean let out a surprised, shaking breath as he sat up slightly onto his elbows, eyes wide, arm shivering as he held the jutting hip bone between his fingers, “Oh, fuck. Sam,” He said, tears pricking his eyes suddenly as the tightening heat enveloped him.

Sam arched his back slightly as raspy breaths rolled out of his throat. He stilled himself once the older Winchester was completely inside of him, giving himself a second to adjust before he started rolling his hips.

“Sam,” Dean repeated again and pulled himself together finally, the motions dragging it out of him as he took his brother’s waist and bucked up into Sam just as he came down, rocking their bodies together and burying himself deeper, faster, “Fuck,” He breathed out, a shock of approval coursing through him.

Sam placed his hands on his brother’s knees for leverage as he worked in time with Dean’s thrusts. His long hair hooding his line of vision as he looked down at the older Winchester, lust painted all over his face.

Dean nearly winced as he felt the muscles around him gripping like a vice, _fuck_ , he was too close at this point, **far** too close. It didn’t help that the fucking porn star on his lap was staring at him in ways that he’d hungered for years, and he wasn’t at _all_ disappointed with the reality of it. He reached a hand up, running it from Sam’s sternum to his stomach and grabbing the bouncing, weeping cock tight between his fingers, pumping it carefully as he licked his lips.

“ **Fuck** , Dean,” The younger Winchester hissed, rocking his hips harder down onto Dean’s length.  Sam’s face contorted back and forth from pain to pleasure, from the furrowed brows to the slack jawed expression, he was having a hard time keeping it together. He brought his fingers to Dean’s mouth, slowly inserting two of them in, his breathing hitched as he watched his brother’s full lips wrap around them.

Dean’s cock throbbed at the action, tongue and teeth accepting the digits at once, the squishy muscle in his mouth pushing against the two fingers as he sucked on them, tasting the bitter, salty flesh as he bucked upwards almost violently, hitched breaths coming through his nose as his legs shook.

“M’gonna cum,” The larger of the two men stammered as he retracted his fingers from his brother’s mouth. Sam propped himself up so that he could bounce himself on Dean’s lap, he threw his head back and bit his lip to stifle a _really_ loud moan as he came before his brother.

“Sam,” Dean sat up more, fingers milking his brother’s length as he felt the muscles tighten around him. He gasped, unable to evade release as he thrust up one more time, orgasm rocking through him as he pressed his forehead over Sam’s heart, heated breath ghosting down his brother’s abs.

The younger Winchester wrapped his long arms around Dean, bringing one hand up to keep his brother’s head on his chest as he panted heavily into his hair, “I love you, Dean, so fuckin’ much.” It wasn’t something they said so often, but when Sam said it, it overwhelmed him to the point where he could hardly breathe.

The sound that came from Dean’s mouth probably wasn’t human, stuck somewhere between a sob, a sigh, a moan of approval, and a whine. He reached a hand up, touching his brother’s face blindly as his nose brushed over Sam’s left nipple. “I love you too, dammit, Sammy,” He said, voice all breathy and weak, bringing in choked, sharp pulls between his words, “God, I love you so much, it’s nearly stupid the way I do; the things I’d do for you.”

Sam nuzzled his face into his brother’s hair and kissed his head, “I feel the same about you,” He admitted, tightening his grip around the older Winchester, afraid he’d pull away.

Dean lifted his head slightly, mouth moving over the skin of his brother’s left breast, nibbling on the hardened muscles, tongue lapping up their mixed sweat as he shook. It was intense, even after the sex. He could barely breathe with how overwhelming it all was.

“I think we both needed this,” Sam sighed, tracing his fingertips along the backside of Dean’s shoulder’s.

“Don’t think I could disagree with you if I tried,” Dean said, smiling weakly and pulling them back to lay fully on the bed, muscles groaning in a satisfied way.

Sam laid next to Dean, tracing small circles around the older man’s nipple as he whispered, “I don’t know why we were so afraid,” remembering the awkwardness between the both of them at first.

“It’s serious,” Dean mused aloud, “Before, we were just looking at ourselves, but this… This-seeing each other, it makes it real. _Really_ real. I just had sex with my brother, _real_.” He smiled as he closed his eyes, “I don’t regret it, real.”

“I don’t regret it either,” Sam admitted as he leaned over and kissed Dean’s temple.

The older Winchester turned into it, reaching a hand up and touching Sam’s jawline, “God, I’ve wanted this for so long,” He said, so lightly that he was almost convinced it hadn’t come out at all.

Sam murmured lowly, “Me too,” before resting his head on Dean’s chest, listening to his heart thrum.

Dean chuckled, “We’re a couple of idiots,” He said, grinning, “I can’t believe it took us gettin’ body-swapped to actually come out with this shit.”

“I’ve wanted to tell you before,” Sam paused, rolling over onto his back, “Was just afraid, I think.”

“I didn’t even consider tellin’ you, not once,” The older Winchester admitted, breathing carefully, “After everythin’… I just…”

“Just what?” The younger Winchester asked, turning onto his side to look at Dean.

Dean steeled his gaze along his brother’s jaw, “I just… I didn’t wanna ruin it for you, I guess. Didn’t wanna spoil what we had, didn’t wanna… I didn’t wanna see you walk away, not because of that. Not ever because of how I feel.”

“It wouldn’t have spoiled anything, Dean,” Sam insisted, “And I damn sure wouldn’t walk away from you, not for that.”

“Yeah well,” Dean shrugged, “I wasn’t completely convinced of that three days ago.”

Sam playfully pushed him away and rolled to his stomach once more, resting his head on his arms, “I could’ve told you how I felt when I was eighteen, Dean, and you still wouldn’t have been convinced.”

Dean shifted close, covering his brother’s shoulder blades with his chest and kissing the back of his neck, “Probably not,” He said, dragging his teeth over the skin and smoothing his hand up Sam’s side, “These kinds of things take time though, it’s best we waited until we were ready. Granted it was forced on us, but I think it’s been a bit overdue.”

“I’m beginning to think maybe it was a _good_ thing that it was forced on us,” Sam paused, smiling back towards the older Winchester dimly, “Otherwise neither one of us would’ve manned up.”

“You’re not kiddin’,” Dean agreed, rolling his body on top of his brother’s completely and pressing into his backside, palms caressing along Sam’s biceps, lips opening as he sucked over the shoulders.

Sam moaned a little from the contact, “Keep it up and we’re goin’ for round two,” He chuckled, _mainly_ kidding.

The older Winchester laughed and shifted his hips slightly, “Hmm, I wouldn’t mind,” He said, breathing heatedly into Sam’s ear.

“You have the stamina, old man?” Sam teased.

Dean raised a brow, “What did you just call me?”

“You heard me,” The younger Winchester chuckled again, trying to shake Dean off of his back.

“I’ll have you know,” Dean started, pinning his brother down and biting along his ear and jaw, “I could _fuck you_ for the rest of the night, an’ still have stamina for thirds, fourths, fifths…”

“Whatever you have to tell yourself,” Sam teased again, a chuckle reverberated in his chest as he continued to push against his brother’s weight.

Dean bit Sam’s jaw harder than usual, “Are you challengin’ me?” He hissed, sitting up and rolling Sam onto his back to stare down into his eyes.

“Course’ not,” The younger Winchester tried not to smile, “Wouldn’t want you to put your back out.” He loved getting Dean fired up, it was cute as Hell. It’s not like they got to be so carefree and playful any other time, so why not now?

“Pull my back-” The older Winchester’s eyes widened and he suddenly ducked out his lips, he knew Sam’s ticklish spots better than anything else, so he reached up, hand worming into Sam’s armpit as he held the rest of him down.

“Oh come on!” The larger man cried, body wiggling underneath Dean’s weight, his whole frame rocking with laughter.

“Careful, don’t pull my back out,” Dean said, running his other hand in wriggles up Sam’s side as his thighs tightened to keep his younger brother underneath.

Sam grabbed his brother’s wrists to stop him, he bucked his hips and used all of his strength to roll Dean over, putting the younger Winchester on top finally. He smiled at him devilishly, “I was just **letting** you hold me down, old man.”

Dean raised a brow, legs spread with his brother between them and his eyes darkened considerably, “Oh really?” He shifted his hips, rubbing their cocks together.

Sam lowered his head slightly as his jaw went slack for a split second due to the friction, “Not fair,” The younger Winchester shook his head as he smiled at Dean.

“Not fair? Well, neither is your size. I can’t help it if you’re a giant,” Dean said, smirking.

“Hey now, don’t put the giant thing off on me just cause’ you’re small.”

The older Winchester breathed softly below Sam, “Did you… Want…”

Sam leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips, “Did I want what?” He asked, grazing his teeth along the stubble on his brother’s chin.

The older Winchester gasped, closing his eyes, “Well, what I mean,” He breathed out, voice shaky, “I wouldn’t… Mind switchin’ it up.”

“Don’t be so vague with me, Dean,” Sam brought his right hand to Dean’s hip to pull him closer, “Use your big boy words and tell me what you want,” He grinned, knowing this was just frustrating him.

“Maybe,” Dean reached up, running his thumb over his brother’s chin and jaw, staring him in the eyes, “I want you in me.”

“That’s all you had to say,” Sam smirked as he leaned down, placing soft bites along Dean’s ribs. He couldn’t lie to himself, the thought of having those bowed legs around his hips was enough to get him hard.

The younger Winchester leaned back and spat in his hand before running it along his length. By the time he placed himself back up against Dean, he was rock hard, untiringly so, “You sure?” He asked before he continued.

The older Winchester nodded, cheeks slightly flushed as he watched the larger man, arching his back as his legs fell open wider, inviting his brother to settle between them. He didn’t care **what** he looked like at this point, probably a complete bottom or something, but fuck if he didn’t want every inch of Sam buried snugly inside of him.

Sam wrapped his right arm up underneath Dean’s right leg and pulled him closer. The younger Winchester grabbed the base of his cock with his left hand and settled the head of it on the puckering heat, pushing the tip of it in slowly as he gauged Dean’s reaction.

Dean’s eyes widened slightly as his body slid along the sheets, goddamn if he didn’t get hard at just the _thought_ of being forced around. And it was one of those things where the fact that it was _Sam_ doing it; got him completely solid the second it happened. He spread his thighs more, feeling like a complete slut for his brother, lifting his hips, “Sammy, please.” His face was probably beet red by now.

Sam let his hand drop as he thrust the rest of the way inside of Dean, his fingers pressing firmly into the older Winchester’s flesh as he did so. He didn’t slide in quite so slow either, sure to leave a slight stinging sensation for Dean afterwards. He smirked at the thought of his older brother having trouble walking or sitting because of him, call it whatever you wanted, Sam knew he was a little sadistic.

“Holy fuck,” Dean breathed out in a shivering mess, hands moving of their own accord, one resting on his brother’s right biceps and the other reaching up to touch his own chest, fingers worrying a nipple between them as he stared into Sam’s eyes, feeling the length bury itself deep, fitting inside of him perfectly.

“Fuck,” He shuddered.

The younger Winchester pulled almost all of the way out and slammed back into Dean relentlessly before he started a slower, more steady motion, letting his brother’s face be his guide for how rough he needed to be with him.

Dean dropped his head back on the pillow, body writhing in need as Sam filled him, He’d never felt something like this before, all of his usual sexual acts were so empty, just strictly for getting off, but this… **_This_ ** was complete. Having the person he trusted more than life itself, thrusting into him, taking care of him for once. It did things to his insides, things he’d never expected or anticipated in the slightest.

Sam kept his right hand on Dean’s hip, palming at his brother’s dick as he thrust repeatedly, causing a loud clapping sound to echo in the room. “Fuck!” The younger Winchester cried out in pleasure, eyes almost rolling back into his head. He preferred Dean over any _willing_ woman, there was no competition anymore.

“Sam, please,” Dean arched, hips rocking slightly into his brother’s palm as his fingers dragged down Sam’s arm, eyes closing at the choking gasp pulled from him. His free hand moved, touching his chest again as he bit hard into his lip. Holy _fuck_.

Sam looked down at the older Winchester, his lips parted and sweat spread across his scrunched brows. The younger Winchester pulled out completely, “Roll over,” He demanded.

Dean paused, only for a moment though before he shifted, rolling his hips over and pulling the rest of his body along with him, hips lifting slightly towards his brother in offering as his heart stuttered with surprise.

Sam grabbed Dean’s hips without hesitation, pulling him up further onto his knees as he positioned his dick and slid it back in without any warning. Sam rested his hands on the swell of the older Winchester’s ass as he thrust downward, trying to hit Dean’s prostate.

“Fuck, Sam,” Dean gasped, one hand reaching back to touch his brother’s, legs spreading and shifting against the sheets as his back arched more and he began rocking into Sam, gasps escaping his parted lips as he felt the cock brushing along that familiar sweet spot inside of him. “Sammy,” He breathed out in need and he ground his hips back, tightening the muscles around the hardened length.

Sam’s inner monologue was something to behold at this moment. His thoughts flickering from everything, from how he knew Dean would be the death of him somehow because of how deep his love ran, to how the light was hitting that one freckle on his back.

He leaned over as he continually thrust into Dean, placing his lips on the freckle that damn near sparkled underneath the older Winchester’s left shoulder blade, “ _Perfect_.” He mumbled breathlessly.

Dean’s brows narrowed slightly at the comment, mostly from how he’d… He’d never **expected** something like that to come from his brother’s mouth. Sam was always like this though, it probably made sense. He should’ve known. His cheeks flushed red and he was sure it was reaching his ears. He didn’t know what his brother was talking about in _particular_ , but chances were it involved **him** ; probably a lot.

The younger Winchester reached around, keeping his face on Dean’s back, muffling moans into his heated skin as he tugged on his brother, “M’close, Dean,” He admitted, almost a whisper.

Dean blushed even more, he wasn’t anywhere **near** close himself, but he felt the chill bumps rise at the touch of his brother’s lips and breath on his back. He closed his eyes, letting their rhythm sear into his mind. He didn’t want to forget something like this, not _ever_.

Sam let his finger’s make out the lines of Dean’s ribs as he grinded into him, slowing the pace a bit so he could last longer. He used his left hand to vigorously tug on Dean’s cock as he bit down on his right shoulder.

The older Winchester leaned back into the bite, his hand dropping between his legs and taking Sam’s grip in his, slowing it down, almost to a complete crawl and he moaned loudly, “ _Fu_ ~ck.”

“Too much?” Sam asked, his voice cracking as he rested his head between Dean’s shoulder blades, his skin slapping against the older man’s.

“No, not too much,” Dean breathed out, hips moving back in time with Sam’s thrusts, “I just get off to it bein’ real slow, I guess,” He admitted, blushing deeper.

“Always took you for the rough sex type,” Sam grunted, slowing his hips almost to a halt, “Nice surprise.” The larger man made sure he kept it nice and slow, grinding carefully. He continued to let Dean guide his hand on his dick, it was borderline erotic to Sam, yet it was much more than that, it was _sensual_.

Dean chuckled softly, “Yeah, I guess s-so,” He stammered, eyes widening at the abrupt slowing of their pace and he moaned loudly, unable to keep it back as his body shuddered in it’s response, “Sam, _fuck_.”

“So tight,” The younger Winchester mumbled to himself, before stopping completely, “Roll back over for me?” He asked, pulling out, “When you _do_ cum, I wanna see your face,” He admitted, grinning dimly.

Dean slid his knees down the sheets first before he rolled over, legs spreading wide to accept the large man and he stared up at Sam, hands reaching forward to pull him down into a breathy, nervous kiss.

Sam snuggled his hips between the older Winchester’s thighs as he leaned low, returning the kiss fervently. He grabbed Dean’s right leg greedily as he hiked it on his hip, his knees biting down into the mattress as he slid back in all slow and smooth.

The older Winchester broke the kiss, head dropping back on the pillows as his lips made an ‘o’ shape, breath coming out in tremors as he writhed.

Sam took advantage of Dean showing off his neck, he placed a kiss on his adam’s apple and traced his tongue along his clavicle. The younger Winchester had the slow motion almost down to a science at this point and, as much body pressure he was putting on Dean, the friction had to of been at least semi-enjoyable for him.

“Sam,” The name came drawn out of Dean, slow and shivering, the smaller man’s bottom lip shaking in time with his legs. Slow had only even been something he’d done with himself. More often than not, others wanted the job done fast and easy. But what his brother was doing to him was… _New_ and, also, overwhelming; in a good way. He was close, seriously close.

Sam nuzzled his hands palms up underneath Dean’s shoulder’s as he laid his head on his chest, keeping his body as close to his brother’s as he could. One thing was for sure, this was going to be Sam’s new favorite past time, making love to Dean.

The older Winchester opened his eyes and looked down at his brother, cheeks all flushed, freckles nearly glowing against the heated skin and he reached up, jittering fingers pushing Sam’s bangs from his eyes, “M’so close, Sammy,” He said, staring at him, “Real close. God, I can’t-“

“M-me too,” The younger Winchester stammered, looking up at him with a mixture of adoration and bliss painted on his face. He drew out the thrusts a little bit, making them longer, wanting Dean to feel every inch he had to offer. He tilted his head slightly and kissed Dean’s chest as his toes literally started to curl and every muscle in his body tensed. “M’cummin’, Dean,” He moaned into the older Winchester’s sweaty flesh.

“Goddammit, Sammy,” Dean said between his chattering teeth and his legs bent closer towards his chest, thighs tightening around Sam’s torso as they shook and his eyes rolled back in his head, closing them shut as he came. His body arched off the bed, fingers buried in his brother’s hair and on his back, over his left shoulder blade. “Sammy,” He repeated, release blaring out the smaller sounds around  
them.

“Christ,” Sam mumbled incoherently as his body went limp on top of Dean’s, short labored breaths almost making him light headed.

The older Winchester held Sam close, chest heaving as he smiled, “Christ ain’t got nothin’ to do with it, but _god **damn**_.” He’d never felt something so intense, so… So completely _perfect_ as this.


End file.
